


These Boots Are Made for Walking (Take 2)

by CitrusVanille



Category: McFly
Genre: Established Relationship, High Heels, M/M, Semi-crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: This is what happened when I got fed up with my original story idea revolving around The Boots.





	These Boots Are Made for Walking (Take 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Boots Are Made for Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326162) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille). 



> This is what happened when I got fed up with my original story idea revolving around The Boots.

The smoke clears and the lights come up, and Tom rubs his sleeve across his forehead to get rid of seven minutes-worth of sweat, yells for the crowd to give it up for the orchestra. Danny’s yelling for the crowd to give it up for Tom, and Tom lifts an arm in acknowledgement, glances at Danny to roll his eyes, and catches sight of Dougie right as he steps into the spotlight on his microphone. Tom chokes a little, but he’s pretty sure no one notices, because the entire audience is screaming its collective head off, and Tom would put money on the guess that every single eye is trained on Dougie. Or, rather, Dougie’s legs. And the wicked looking pair of boots he’s wearing – black leather, with heels Tom thinks could probably be used as weapons, the tops high enough to vanish under the hems of his shorts, though whether they actually reach his thighs Tom doesn’t know. He kind of wants to, though, and that is really not something he should be thinking about on stage.

Danny laughs straight into his mic. “You’re looking pretty sexy tonight, Dougs,” he says, laughs again, swivels to look at Tom – who is still trying not to stare – asks, “Don’t you think so, Tom?”

Tom promptly decides he’s going to have to kill Danny. It’s not like they really need two guitarists and vocalists anyway.

Dougie half turns to look at Tom as well, grinning while he waits for his response like he knows exactly what’s going through Tom’s head – probably does, the bastard, has probably been planning this since Danny’s latest girl had asked them if they thought Danny would notice her new heels and Tom had said it would be hard not to – and, oh god, Tom is going to have to kill them both. And Harry, who he can hear laughing from behind his kit. Tom can totally keep McFly going by himself.

“If I were a girl, I’d do you,” Tom says, parroting Dougie’s words from a few shows back. Dougie grins at him, and for a split second Tom’s sure he’s about to say something like “It didn’t seem to matter that you weren’t a girl last night.” And it’s not like Tom thinks anyone would take it seriously, but still.

Dougie just grins wider, says, “Oo, kinky – would you want me to keep them on?” and strikes an awkward looking pose, hands on his hips behind his bass.

Tom’s tries to keep his eyes fixed on Dougie’s face. Not that it helps a whole lot, because Dougie’s smile makes Tom’s stomach flip over almost as badly as the boots do, but at least he’s had more practice dealing with it. “They look pretty dangerous,” Tom says, “We’d have to come up with some ground rules.” He’s not sure if he’s serious or not, but Dougie laughs, the sound bright in Tom’s ears, and Tom can’t help but laugh back.

“We can post the rules on the freezer,” Dougie promises, prompting more laughter from both Harry and Danny, and screams from the crowd.

Tom grins across the stage, half-ignores Danny changing tracks and introducing ‘Unsaid Things’ in favour of meeting Dougie’s eyes, and thinks maybe he’ll only kill Harry and Danny, after all.


End file.
